1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to compression tools and more particularly to hand operated compression tools adapted for exerting a large compression force upon a cylindrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of hydraulic compression tools have been developed for compressing metal connectors about electrical conductors to form an electrical and structural connection between two conductors, or between a conductor and a terminal. When two conductors are connected, each conductor end is inserted into an open end of a cylindrical connector. The connector is then exteriorly compressed by the hydraulic compression tool to mechanically lock the conductors to the connector and to establish electrical continuity between them.
There are currently many types of connectors in use. One type commonly used is of a cylindrical configuration, called a sleeve connector, which will connect two conductors together in a straight line. A variation of this type provides a cylindrical section with a flat portion for connection of a conductor to a terminal. Another type of connector in common use is of an "H" type design, called a parallel tap connector, which has two, parallel open sections. A conductor is inserted in each open section and then, by compression, the open ends of the connector are closed and locked over the conductors by the compression tool.
Many compression tools designed to compress cylindrical connectors utilize a plurality of opposed, pointed, nibs which are urged towards a common center as the levers of the tool are operated. Each of these nibs compress a portion of the connector onto the conductor ends. There are many different conductor diameters in use. Generally, the diameter of size of a connector will accommodate a number of conductor diameters to which it is to be joined.
When a tool that has opposing, pointed nibs is used to compress a cylindrical or sleeve type connector, many times the sleeve will not center properly between the nibs, or compression points of the tool. This is true particularly when the type of tool that is being used must have the nibs opened up to their full extent exposing a rather large open area between the compression points of the tool before the compression of the cylinder is begun. If a cylindrical connector is not properly centered between the nibs at the beginning of the compression cycle, the cylindrical connector may become jammed in between the nibs of the tool as they are compressed. If the connector is not properly centered, the compression of the connector may not form a secure mechanical and electrical connection. Also, if the cylindrical connector is not properly centered, it may jam the tool or damage it if the compression of the cylindrical connector is continued. Often, to solve this problem a lineman would open the nibs up to their most outward position and then begin to crimp the nibs together until they are approximately at the outer diameter of the cylindrical connector. Then, the cylinder is inserted into the nibs and compressed. This entails a certain amount of time and concentration by the lineman on properly aligning the cylinder or cylindrical connector within the compression area. Thus, with respect to hydraulic crimping tools that crimp cylindrical connectors and use opposing pointed nibs there is a need in the field for a device which will quickly and efficiently center and locate the cylindrical connector in the compression area of the tool. Further, there is a need in the field for a connector centering device to be used in connection with a compression tool which will not otherwise hamper the operation or effectiveness of the tool.